The Scientist's Shinigami
by Zachary Finnius O'Leary
Summary: Kid has just told his father about his affairs with Stein. Though Lord Death isn't thrilled he knows there isn't much he can do. Kid and Stein cement their affection for the first time YOAI...LEMON ONE SHOT


**A/N Boredom is setting in…I am waiting for my readers to fulfill my 5 review requirement before I will release the next chapter of another story. So you will all be rewarded for their slow reading with a delicious one shot YOAI Lemon. Enjoy**

**I don't own any Soul Eater Characters**

Kid's POV

I walked out of the Death Room and headed down the hallway to the main entrance of the Academy. Stein stood outside the door smoking and quietly rolling back and forth in his chair.

"Kiddo, are you ready to go?" He purred

"Of course. You know… my father is less than pleased with us." I laugh

"I bet. He probably doesn't care you are gay… he just doesn't think you are safe around me."

"That's about the jist of it."

Stein stood up and we walked together to the asymmetrically built laboratory. Stein, always the gentleman, opened the door for me. I walked in and removed my coat, folding it carefully on the back of the couch. Stein gently brushed our hands together as he walked past me to the kitchen. The contact made me shiver.

I was head over heels in love with the stitched man. I have no idea why, but he was like a beautiful piece of artwork to me. The complete asymmetry was almost perfect. Lately the thoughts of him made my mind swim with desire.

The screw headed man walked into the living room holding two large glasses of whiskey. He handed one to me and quickly drank half of his own. I sat on the couch, sipping my alcohol slowly. I was nervous, this was the first time we were going to have sex. We had been dating secretly for a few months now, but I refused to go further than heavy petting and making out. I wanted him so badly, but I feared what my father would say.

Stein's cold hands began rubbing my neck and shoulders. He made me feel relaxed and comfortable. I began taking larger gulps of the whiskey, wanting to kiss the man behind me. Once my glass was emptied of its liquid contents I spun around and grabbed Stein's face. I brought his surprisingly soft lips to mine and pressed hard against him. His tongue skirted across my lips, begging for entry. Parting my lips I allowed him inside. His tongue tasted like nicotine and alcohol. I wanted more of him. As our tongues fought for dominance I pulled his opened lab coat off of his shoulders. Long cold and calloused fingers unbuttoned my shirt, exposing my chest.

Stein broke our kiss and peppered his lips up my jawline to my ear. Gentle sucking on my ear brought me to a deep moan. He knew how to arouse me. Taking great care to acknowledge my need for symmetry he repeated his actions on the other side of my face. I bit down on his neck, coaxing a delicious grunt from my lover. His arms wrapped around me as I bit the other side.

Stein pulled my opened shirt off of my body. I was exposed from the waist up. He pulled his own turtle neck shirt off revealing his incredible chest. I reached out with shaky hands and fiddled with his pants. Finally the button came undone and his pants fell to the floor. The contrast of his pale body to his blood red shorts made me groan. He pushed me back against the flat of the couch and pulled my pants off with ease. The scientist's strong hands slid across the silk fabric of my black boxers. My erection taunted him.

We had been here before. Both of us sweating and wanting each other; the throbbing need to release exciting our cocks. I had stopped him before today, not wanting to rush the experience, but now… now I needed him; I wanted him inside.

Skilled hands slid up my legs, grazing my inner thighs. He grabbed a hold of my boxers and slid them off of my hips. I sat, naked, on this man's couch, wanting him. Firmly he grabbed a hold of my length with his strong right hand. A slow stroke up and down made my cry out in pleasure.

"Stein, damn it, don't tease me." I growled.

"Yes lover." He agreed.

His hand began a rhythmic stroke. "Ah…unnn…Stein." The man's thumb massaged the bead of pre-cum on the head of my dick. I closed my eyes, resting my head on the arm of the couch. A warmth surrounded my erection, replacing the strong hands. "Stein!" I looked down, watching him lick and suck my cock. He had taken off his glasses so my view of his eyes was not impeded. A delicious smirk lit up his normally dull eyes as he looked back up at me. He hummed sending pleasure rippling through my whole body. "I-I-I'm cum…"

I grabbed the back of his head and bucked my hips up. My cock hit the back of his throat and I released my cum into him. Stein continued to suck as I rode out my first orgasm. My chest heaved as I tried to catch my breath. The scientist watched me with a slight chuckle. He was proud of his work.

"Take- Take off your boxers." I demanded.

Without hesitation he slipped his shorts off of his body and positioned himself on the couch as if to watch TV. I got down on the floor between his legs. Nervously I ran a curious finger along the length of his erection. His body shook with pleasure. A thick desire filled my head; I wanted to make this man scream my name. I gripped his cock with my right hand and quickly stroked him. The suddenness of the action made him cry out. "Ah my little Shinigami." With my free hand I gently massaged his sac. "That's good Kid…mmm very good." Shyly I brought my mouth to his tip. My tongue flicked the slit, tasting him.

Stein resisted an urge to buck as I sucked on the head of his erection. I ran my tongue all over the length before finally taking him into my mouth, inch, by slow inch. His now warm fingers tangled in my hair. My teacher's hand followed my head up and down as I sucked him off. "Mmm Death the Kid…Ung, Yes!"

He tugged lightly on my hair. I raised my head up and looked into his eyes.

"Are you ready?" He asked tenderly.

A blush dusted my cheeks, "Yes."

I laid on the floor facing him. He lovingly positioned himself between my legs. Stein seductively licked and sucked on three of his fingers. A moan escaped me and his first finger entered me. "Ahhh." I buck my hips lightly as he twists and thrusts his finger in me. "Stein, more, more please, more." Stein is happy to comply with a second finger inside of me. The strange feely soon subsides to pleasure. He spread his fingers in a scissoring motion, stretching me.

Finally a third finger joined the others. "Nnng…Ahhh…Stein…" He twisted and turned until he found his target. A wave of pleasure rocked my core. "Oh yes…there." Satisfied he had found his mark he removed his fingers from me. He gave my renewed erection a few firm strokes and positioned himself at my entrance. Still lubricated from his fingers my ass allowed him in with little struggle. A twinge of pain struck me, but quickly dissipated. Once he reached his hilt he froze allowing me to adjust. I nodded my head, ready to go. Slowly he pulls out and thrusts back in. "Ahhh! Stein!" He took a firm grip on my hips with both hands and thrusted in and out.

"Oh Kid, you are deliciously tight." He moaned

"Mmm fuck me Stein, oh please, make me come for you." I cry out, my voice shaky.

His thrusts picked up speed and strength. Each time he hit my prostate just right. Stein's movements became shaky as he approaches his climax.

"Mmm Stein fill me…ahhh…fill me…" I begged

He grabed my cock and thrusted in harder. His movements sent me over the edge.

"Steiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" I screamed

"Kid…umph." He came inside of me.

He slumped on top of me, his scent fills my nose. My come spread between or torsos as our chest heave together for breath. Finally he sat back up and pulls out of me. I laid on the floor, sweat, covered in my come, and drunk from whiskey and passion. Stein laid next to me, kissing my forehead.

'This was amazing.' I think to myself.

I snuggle up to the stitched man and sigh. I was in love with him.

**A/N Well? Reviews please. Thanks.**


End file.
